Apotheosis
'Apotheosis '''is the twentieth episode and season finale of Season 5, and the eightieth episode of the series. Synopsis In the Season 5 finale, Scott and his friends try to stop the Beast before Beacon Hills is razed to the ground. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast * Tyler Posey as Scott McCall * Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski * Holland Roden as Lydia Martin * Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate * Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura * Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar Guest Cast *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent (archive footage) (uncredited) Supporting Cast * JR Bourne as Chris Argent * Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall * Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski * Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton * Ryan Kelley as Deputy Jordan Parrish * Cody Christian as Theo Raeken * Khylin Rhambo as Mason Hewitt * Gideon Emery as Deucalion * Marisol Nichols as Desert Wolf * Kelsey Chow as Tracy Stewart * Victoria Moroles as Hayden Romero * Michael Johnston as Corey * Meagan Tandy as Braeden * Michael Hogan as Gerard Argent * Gilles Marini as Sebastien Valet * Benita Robledo as Deputy Valerie Clarke * Tiffany Phillips as Dark Spirit (Skinwalker #1) * Emily Alabi as Black Night (Skinwalker #2) * Tonantzin Carmelo as Skinwalker #3 * Marti Matulis as The Surgeon Continuity Trivia *The episode title, "Apotheosis," means, "the highest point in the development of something; a culmination or climax," according to Merriam-Webster's dictionary. An example is, "His appearance as Hamlet was the apotheosis of his career." The word "apotheosis" also means, "the elevation of someone to divine status; deification." **This could be a reference to Mason's transformation into Sebastien Valet/The Beast of Gevaudan, or it could be a reference to the culmination of Theo's plan to gain power by killing his Chimeras and absorbing their powers. *It is revealed that despite Tracy being a part-Werewolf, part-Kanima Chimera, she does not possess the power of pain absorption like most Werewolves and Werewolf-Chimeras have. *Theo is dragged underground by his deceased sister, though it was not explained how she was able to do this. Theo's fate is also unknown, as it was not shown if he survived what his sister did to him or not. *This episode marks the last appearance of Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura, as she announced after this episode aired that she is leaving the show. Body Count *Theo Raeken - dragged into hell by the tortured soul of his dead sister *The Surgeon - succumbed to his wounds; killed by The Beast of Gevaudan *Tracy Stewart - mauled to death; killed by Theo Raeken *Sebastien Valet - impaled by steel pike; killed by Scott McCall Locations *Beacon Hills, California **Beacon Hills Preserve ***Dread Doctors' Shed ***Look-Out Point **Beacon Hills Animal Clinic ***Exam Room ***Reception Area ***Parking Lot **Dread Doctors' Operating Theater **McCall House ***Upstairs Hallway ***Living Room ***Kitchen ***Front Porch **Beacon County Sheriff's Station ***Sheriff's Office ***Bullpen **Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital ***Reception Area ***Emergency Room ***Lydia's Room **Underground Tunnels **Beacon Hills High School ***Parking Lot ***Library *Shiprock, New Mexico **Skinwalkers' Desert Soundtrack *"Fight 'Til The End" by Jack Savoretti **Final montage at the end of the episode. Videos ALL NEW! Teen Wolf - 5x20 "Apotheosis" Official Promo 1! Season 5 FINALE! ALL NEW! Teen Wolf - 5x20 "Apotheosis" Official Promo 2! Season 5 FINALE! Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5B